


𝒩𝒾 𝓇𝑒𝓉'

by iLucifxr



Series: 𝒩𝒾 𝓇𝑒𝓉' [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Another Oc - Freeform, Blame It All On Palpatine, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone lives matter, Cody Is 15 Standard Years, Does He Like Watching Everyone Die First?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enigma Squad Died, Enigma Squad Is Mine, Grey Jedi, I Changed Cody's Age, I KNOW why Palps didn't do Order 66 first, I Shoulda Thought This Through, I changed two relationships, I made it up, I promise, I'm having fun with it, It Makes Me Feel Powerful, It was sarcasm, Krell Did It, Luna Disobey's The Order, Luna Hates Krell, Luna Is A Twi'Lek Btw, Luna Likes Clones, Maybe Too Much Fun, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not yet planned I'll think of something, Obi-Wan is done with this shit, Padmé Deserves A Break, Pads And Sabs Are Gay And I Have No Idea How To Write Them Together, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Please don't explain it to me I already know, Rapid Aging Stops At 10 Standard Years, Rex Is 11 Standard Years, Rex gets his own love, Sadist Sith, Sorry Not Sorry, Thanks a bunch, They'll Be Implied/Referenced, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Watch Out Palpatine, Why Didn't Palpatine Have Order 66 Happen At The Start?, You Can't Hide From Me, like really, mwahahahaha, no idea how to tag, she Despises Him, she is So Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLucifxr/pseuds/iLucifxr
Summary: 𝒩𝒾 𝓇𝑒𝓉'"I see you."One, living the life of a protector suffocating under rules.Another, Living with the pressure of being the Chosen One.Both bound to their duties of the Jedi Order, only being seen, but not 𝓈𝑒𝑒𝓃. Who knows what the future might hold for them, maybe one day, they will know what it's like to be more than just their roles in a seemingly endless battle for the Galaxy.A/N: Story WILL contain Graphic Violence, Swearing, Abuse and Graphic deaths. Story MAY contain mature adult themes as it develops.





	1. 𝓑𝓲𝓭, 𝓔𝓿𝓪𝓪𝓻'𝓵𝓪 𝓘𝓪'𝓪𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓘𝓽𝓶𝓾𝓻𝓲𝓱.

## "𝓑𝓲𝓭, 𝓔𝓿𝓪𝓪𝓻'𝓵𝓪 𝓘𝓪'𝓪𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓘𝓽𝓶𝓾𝓻𝓲𝓱."  
"Bid, Evaar'la Ia'arate Itmurih."  
"So, the new General Arrives"

* * *

**A New General!**

**As the war rages on, clones and Jedi perish in deathly battles across the Galaxy.**  
General Skywalker and his Padawan, young Ahsoka Tano are currently resting back on  
Coruscant, resting from a rather grotesque battle not even a full standard 24 hours ago!

**As they recuperate, the High Jedi Council have made a decision...**

* * *

_**On Coruscant, within the Temple...** _

_**...** _

_**..** _

_**.** _

"Wait, you're what?!" A strong, clearly masculine voice boomed, being heard through out the High Jedi Council chambers, alerting the guards as well as a certain Padawan, that someone big must clearly be happening otherwise, why would he sound so put off? Leaning back against the walls of the Temple, the young Padawan let out a soft sigh, shaking her head as she massaged her forehead, well accustomed to her Master and his honestly chaotic temperament.

**\--------**

"Having another Jedi General join your ranks, we are" A short, pointy-eared green alien said, looking directly at the young man in front of him from his high seat in the centre of the chambers. Master Yoda, being the eldest in the room by centuries- thus claiming the spot as High Jedi Councilman stared at the Jedi General standing for him, covered in his dark robes as his shoulder-length dark brown hair swooped down to just above his shoulders, deep blue eyes glaring holes into his being. It was easy to notice that the young General wasn't impressed with the news he had been given (and ordered to accept) without any prior notice.

"Who even is this "New General" you're giving me?! Why didn't you ask me first if we can take them in?! Kriff, my men are only just recovering after the Umbara mission and now you want to force a brand new Jedi onto them? Are you crazy?!" Now, It wasn't odd for Anakin Skywalker to be 'slightly' disrespectful to the Council. However, it seems that this time, he grabbed "Respect" by the neck and threw it out of an air locker head first into Sith-infested territory.

 "Skywalker! Calm down immediately and don't forget where you are!" An older, bald dark-skinned human all but barked, nearly rising out of his seat in clear agitation. He clenched his fists against his armrest, willing himself to calm down. With a scowl on his face, he looked the Jedi General stood before him in the eyes, dark brown clashing with deep blue, as he stared dead on, making everyone on the room- sans himself, shift uncomfortably.

A deep sigh from another corner of the room lead to everyone present turning towards the source of said sigh, eyeing up the General whom sat in his own seat, stroking his ginger beard gently as he rubbed his neck with his remaining hand. 

"Anakin, the General we're having join your battalion, we're having her join because her own battalion had been wiped out. By none other than her very own master.  _General Krell._ " Even just hearing that very name sent shivers down Anakin's back, almost as if he'd been dunked in an ice cold bacta tank without warning. Gulping quietly, he clenched his fists as he looked on, willing the Ginger General to continue.

"She may have only just been granted the title of Jedi General, but she has skill. She alone, had managed to keep her troops alive despite them all being under Krell's reign. Even after everything he had done, she had never let even a single clone feel unimportant. The way her men died, had been the exact same way he had convinced Captain Rex to kill his brothers. Deceit and lies. Anakin, give her a chance. Please, meet her. You'll like her, I guarantee it. In fact, she'll be here quite soon." After listening to Obi-Wan, his former Master, vouch for the mystery General, Anakin couldn't deny the slight stab of sympathy as well as respect he felt for the young woman. After surviving such a horrid excuse for a man, she still had the will to continue fighting in a war? Not many Jedi would be able to handle it. Kriff, he nearly couldn't handle it, way back when he himself had been barely a newly graduated Knight.

Whereas Anakin had Obi-Wan, Rex, Ahsoka and even Padmé (along with her (secret) Fiance Sabé) it sounded like this new General didn't have a single soul to check on her during the nights, to make sure she ate at the correct times, to make sure she knew that despite it being within the code that Jedi bottle up their emotions, she had a safe and easy outlet for her feelings. It became clear to Anakin right then and there that not even the Jedi Order was as fair and comforting for others as it had been for some.

Just as Anakin opened his mouth, the Council chamber doors could be heard opening, the 'Zwoosh' echoing through out the empty halls. 

Walking through the doors had to be the most exotic and  _beautiful_ woman he'd ever seen in his lifetime.

 

Standing at no taller than 4'9", an unusual height for their species, was a young Twi'Lek female. With a more rust hued pink skin tone compared to the usual bright and almost  _neon_ at time tones, her skin had a more earthy hue, gracing her body were the oddest yet most attractive markings, covering her Lekku and the parts of her shoulders and forearms he could see, a warm brownish colour standing out easily and combining well with her pink skin. Bright, icy blue eyes looked straight ahead, covered with thick, long eyelashes and the warm freckles covering her face and shoulders which were only adding to her complexion. The longer he stared at her, the more details he noticed about her. Her small button nose, her plump lips, her slightly oval face and smaller than normal (Twi'Lek standard) bust. A slim waist with long legs (as long as can be for her height) and small feet. She was definitely a rarity amongst the Galaxy.

Only realising he was staring after a muffled cough sounded through the Chambers, he came back to reality as he realised that she was stood right next to him, her eyes shifting between himself and the Council almost as if she expected them to start scolding her or worse, beat her. However, despite feeling the unease surrounding her through the force, he also took note in how she stood straight with her head held high and her hands clenched tightly at her sides, her stance unwavering despite her slight fear.

"Jedi General Kairn, young yet powerful, you are. However, uneasy, you feel. Feel you will flourish with General Skywalker, we do. Fight with his company, you will." Yoda, the small green alien, announced, his greenish golden eyes locking onto her icy blue orbs. 

Half expecting her to try and argue her way out of this agreement, Anakin turned his head down towards her (she barely came up to his shoulders) only to be slightly surprised to see her nod once towards the small sentient being before turning towards  _him_ and extending her hand out towards him. Still slightly confused by today's events, he took her hand in his and again was surprised by the amount of strength she had in her hand.

"I look forward to working alongside you, General Skywalker" Kriff, even her voice was beautiful, soft and melodious, almost as if her vocal chords themselves were made out of the finest instrument.

"As do I, General Kairn" Sending a nod back at her, he also gave her a small smirk, pleasantly eyeing the way her cheeks went a shade darker than their usual pink.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

**...**

* * *

When I first got the message to go and see the Council members, a small part of me  _hoped_ that I would be getting scolded, that I would be punished. 

 _"Damn, that monster's still haunting me. Even after he died."_ Scowling slightly, I walked down the near empty halls of the Temple towards the grand hall where I knew the Council members would be, awaiting my appearance. Clenching my fists as I walked along, I let out a small sigh as I turned towards the large windows, stopping for a moment to simply marvel at the view. The higher levels of Coruscant bustling with vehicles and sentient beings going about their day, the younglings playing outside in the temple gardens as the carers kept a close eye on them.

Smiling softly, I yet again began to walk down the quiet halls, statues of former Jedi Generals standing tall against the high walls.

It took me maybe another, 15 minutes, to reach the final corridor that lead up to the Council chambers. As I made my way to the door, a young Togruta woman looked up from the wall she was leaning against and saw me. Nodding at her, I gave her a small smile which she returned as I finally made it to the large doors, opening them and walking through.

What I didn't expect to see in the chambers was  _the_ famous Anakin Skywalker standing right in front of me. 

With his shoulder-length dark brown hair flowing in waves, his eyes a deeper blue than that of Kamino's oceans and his tall, sculpted body covered in formfitting dark robes, he was a sight not many would forget. Even his infamous mechanical hand gave him an aura of uniqueness. Many people both respected and feared Skywalker, due to his famous aggressiveness on the battlefield. However, I could only feel strength and bravery radiate from his being. Walking up to stand beside him, I couldn't help but notice that I didn't even reach his shoulder in height wise.

Curse my inferiority.

 At the sound of Master Kenobi clearing his throat, I turned to wards him and watched as he stood up, stroking his beard as he began the briefing.

"Anakin, even though your men were granted temporary leave in order to recover from the... unfortunate, events of Umbara and then again on Kiros, we have received word that a Separatist fleet has been seen orbiting Wozimia. You and Young Kairn are to take a select few from the 501st and investigate. Ahsoka will obviously be joining you. Anakin, go and see to it that Luna has met the men. Dismissed" With a bow towards the Masters, Myself and Anakin made our way out of the chambers, only to bump into the same Togruta I saw earlier.

"Skyguy! What's going on, have we got another mission already?" this young Padawan must be Ahsoka, then. I couldn't help but let out a little snort at the  _interesting_ nickname she seems to have given her Master. It seems that she didn't notice me, until she heard my laugh, considering she turned to me and her eyes widened. Looking directly at her, I couldn't stop myself from tilting my head slightly in confusion. Damn, this little tic of mine.

As we observed each other silently, I couldn't help but marvel at how...  _cute_ she is. With her vibrant orange skin and soft white markings, her still developing Lekku with blue markings as well as her slim yet clearly developing figure, it was easy to see her beauty. I couldn't help but wonder what products she uses on her skin.

"Hey, I saw you going into the chambers earlier! I'm Ahsoka Tano and Skyguy is my Master. So, you're the one joining the 501st? Cool!" Although it seems that she has a habit of eavesdropping. Something Anakin seemed to of noticed too.

"Woah, hold on! I only just found out about this in there, so how do YOU know about this, Snips! Were you spying on us  _again?!_ " 

_'Again, huh? Kid has some serious spunk. If Krell found me eavesdropping I'd be thrown off of the top of the temple.'_

"Luna Kairn, hello." I couldn't stop the smile from etching itself onto my face as I watched the two pause in their bickering so they could both look at me. It was almost as creepy as it was endearing, how in sync they both are with each other.

 "So, Luna. How about we go and meet the men, I'm sure they'll love you just as much as they do Ahsoka." With that, Anakin placed his hand on my shoulder and began to guide me through the halls. After a series of twists and turns through the Temple we ran into a couple of Younglings who were playing in the hall. As if they sensed us, they turned around and looked at us in awe. Giving them a small smile, I waved at them as we passed, Anakin still having a firm grip on my shoulders. We must of looked like a sight, that's for sure. 

It didn't take us long until we reached the halls which the temple usually kept for the Clones who had either been injured and lost their Squad, or simply for them to recuperate until their next mission. Walking down this corridor brought back quite a few memories, from back when Enigma Squad had still... been around. Letting out a sigh, I pushed away the memories as I looked at the door which currently held the plaque, "501st, Torrent Company."

Curious, I couldn't help but lick my lips as Ahsoka opened the door and barrelled towards a clone with bleach blonde hair cut short, tacking him from behind and sending them both to the floor, Ahsoka with a laugh and him with a surprised grunt. Watching them both fall, I couldn't help but smile as they were obviously very close friends. It wasn't until the clone turned around with his surprisingly more golden than brown eyes, and started to softly scold Ahsoka, did I truly begin to laugh.

 It seemed that the sound of my laughter attracted the attention of the troops, as they all turned around and looked towards me. Some looked at me with caution, but most of them were just curious as to who I was.

Deciding I'd save them from the confusion, I smiled and crossed my arms together, leaning against the door frame as I took in each and every one of their faces. From their scars to their tattoos, to the different stages of tans and painted armour they wore. Nodding my head towards the blonde Captain (The Kama gave away his title) I grinned my signature grin, showing my sharp canines. 

"Jedi General Luna Kairn, at your service."

and thus, my life with the eventful 501st began.


	2. Ia'arate urcir Ansiratr, er nayc!

**"𝓘𝓪'𝓪𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓾𝓻𝓬𝓲𝓻 𝓐𝓷𝓼𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓻, 𝓮𝓻 𝓷𝓪𝔂𝓬!"**  
"Ia'arate urcir Ansiratr, er nayc!"  
"General meets Admiral, oh no!"

* * *

**A clash of personalities!**

With General Kairn now introduced to General Skywalker, it is now time for her to meet the 501st.  
However, it seems that Torrent company aren't the only new faces she will meet.

**Will Luna be able to hold her temper when meeting the infamous new Admiral of the 501st?**  

* * *

**On board the Resolute, with Luna.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

After sharing pleasantries with the 501st, her new squad, Luna couldn't help but feel nervous as they all boarded the Resolute. Despite none of the men outwardly stating their distaste for the new General, she could feel their unease around her. Luna wasn't naive as to why, she understood perfectly.

Krell had a way of damn near breaking the unbreakable.

 Scowling at the sudden though of Krell winning against her again, even after his death, Luna clenched her fists tightly before huffing. The Twi'Lek female turned towards the large windows of the ship, looking out onto the open galaxy on the other side. Walking towards the window, she stopped in front of it and placed her hand on the glass, closing her eyes and allowing her connection to the Force spread around her, setting the atmosphere at a comforting ease.

Sighing softly, she couldn't help but open her eyes and marvel at the beauty of the galaxy when all is quiet and untainted by war. 

_'Why is it that we have to go to war... what is the point in all of this bloodshed and loss?'_

Looking back now on everything she's seen and heard, nothing good will ever come out of this battle. Every mission, every rotation, they loose good and honest men. Luna wasn't naive by any means, she knew exactly how dark the Galaxy was- is. Within the past year alone she'd lost her men, her friends, her Master, her  _own being._ She was so different now than she had been back when she first began her training, that she felt as if a huge part of her was missing and would never return.

Every damn day she missed her men.

But they were never coming back.

Just as she was about to turn away from the window, a sudden hand on her shoulder had her flinching and reacting rather violently, grabbing the hand of the offender and flipping them over her shoulder and onto their back. 

What she didn't expect to see, however, had been a pair of similar brown eyes looking up at her. 

 Launching herself up and away from the Trooper she had just  _literally_ floored, she soon realised they weren't the only two in the area. Looking around the hall she saw that they were both surrounded by Clones, some giving her looks of disbelief and others looking on at her with distrust and anger. As two of the men went forward to help their fallen brother, they shot her nasty looks whilst she just stood there, watching it all take place. The moment the man she accidentally flipped got to his feet, he dusted himself off and turned to walk away, but not before muttering something that despite being quiet, everyone heard clearly.

_"Like Master like Padawan, huh?"_

Now usually, Luna wouldn't react to petty insults.

However her patience had all but withered away.

Marching forwards, she reached over and grabbed the clone by the shoulder before spinning him around and giving him a nasty glare whilst snarling at the man, her eyes narrowed as the force around her practically radiated anger.

"Listen here, you overgrown child. You will not EVER compare me to Krell. I am NOTHING like him! Next time, if you don't want to get flipped over and receive a broken neck, don't sneak up on a trained Jedi without even a hint of a warning! If you think I'm in the wrong because you didn't think, then you're stupider than your-" just before she could finish ripping him a new one, her com link beeped, attracting her attention. 

Ripping her arm from his shoulder and turning around, not before sending him a nasty look, she accepted the transmission.

"Kairn, here"

"Ah, General Kairn. You're needed up in the bridge, we're going over the plan. Make sure you're here as fast as you can, over." With that, Obi-Wan's voice faded out, signifying that the call had ended.

Sighing softly once more, she turned towards the clone and murmured a quiet apology before walking off, exiting the corridor and making her way to the Bridge.

As she walked on, Luna just hoped that nothing else would get to her today.

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**..**

**...**

However, it seemed that today was just not her day.

She had reached the bridge doors and tried to open them, only for her pass to not be working. Due to only authorised personnel being allowed in such an important and professional part of the ship, those allowed inside each had a special code within which gave them access to said area.

Despite trying several times, her code wouldn't work. Letting out a frustrated scream, she began to kick the door.

On the third kick, however, the doors opened and her foot hit something else.

The leg of a man whom she did not recognise.

Gaping at the man, she couldn't help but feel alarm bells going off inside her head, as he looked up at her and gave her the nastiest glare she'd ever received.

Looking up at him, she gave a nervous giggle as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, blinking up owlishly at him as his scowl seemed to get even nastier. She watched as he clenched his fists tightly in his black standard gloves before turning around and marching towards the centre of the room, back towards the Jedi and Clone captains. Sighing quietly, Luna walked along behind him, frowning at the- quite honestly- rude nurkeslua* before turning towards the others surrounding the transmitter.

Looking up at the body next to her, icy blue eyes clashed with a deep ocean pair, shining in amusement, clearly having seen the minor commotion at the door.

Turning away slowly, she couldn't help but feel a small tingle along her face. She was certain her pink skin was turning a darker shade.

It couldn't of been more than a few seconds and yet it felt like years had flown by until a rather brusk "Ahem" sounded out through the room, causing Luna to snap her head up and face the rather...  _short Admiral_.

"General Kairn. How... nice of you to join us for this meeting." Well. He clearly doesn't like her. 

She's not a big fan either.

"The pleasure's all mine, Admiral Parkin." Damn, she said that out loud, didn't she?

 Judging by the bulging purple vein on his forehead, she'll take that as a yes.

 As they both engaged in a battle of glares, sudden bursts of shocked laughter erupted from the taller Jedi next to her, whilst quiet snickering came from the blonde Clone captain and the ginger Jedi General.

"I'll have you know, my name is  _Tarkin._  Thank you very much." with an unamused huff his face crumbled into an ugly sneer, almost as if he swallowed something quite foul.

Luna didn't even satisfy him with a quick glace, dismissing him with a quick noise of what could have either been acceptance or a simple way to ignore him, turning her head towards the famed General Kenobi with a questioning glance.

"What's the plan, Chief?"  

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

As General Kenobi finished off the briefing, Luna couldn't help but take a glance at the Admiral across from her. Only to recoil slightly at the look of absolute  _loathing_ he was currently throwing her way. Clenching her fists slightly, she turned back to Kenobi subtly, trying to focus on whatever he was saying, and not on the overgrown child throwing his blaster out of his holster.

Of course, ignoring someone with an ego as large as his head was harder than most people think. 

It wasn't until everyone around the table agreed with whatever Kenobi said with "Understood!" did she snap to attention only to still  _feel him glaring at her._

Sighing, Luna picked up her datapad and scrolled through the channels trying to find the map to the factory on the planet below and began to walk away. 

Only to bump straight into Tarkin, knocking him over. 

Looking down at him in shock, she could only watch as he scowled in frustration and picked himself up, turning towards her with a face bright red with fury. She gulped and tried to stutter out an apology, however his chilling voice beat her to it. 

"What kind of Jedi  _are_ you? Late to a briefing, using the wrong code, kicking an Admiral, back-talking and then shoving said Admiral  _over?!_ My, you certainly are your Masters Padawan, aren't you!" The moment he mentioned Krell, she flinched in both shock and anger (and slight fear) before clenching her fists. She had been so surprised by his outburst, she failed to notice how silent the bridge had become, along with everyone in it. 

It seems that Tarkin wasn't done with his tyrade, however.

"Of all the Jedi they could of sent to this Legion, they sent an airhead with about as much Jedi class as a Hut clan head! Why on earth they trust these  _tail-heads_ with such important duties I'll never know! It's a good thing that Jedi aren't allowed to procreate or we'll be as good as dead with  _her_ spawn running amok. What imbecile thought it'd be a good idea to promote _you_ to a General, I'll never know!" With a face now as purple as purple can be, he stormed off towards the head of the bridge.

Silence enveloped the bridge, everyone either looking at Tarkin or her. 

With a deep, shaky sigh, she turned towards Tarkin and with all her might,  _threw the datapad at the back of head head._

Not expecting the sudden projectile to smack into him, he nearly fell over his own feet and off of the bridge all together. Turning towards her, prepared to give her another tongue lashing, he faltered slightly at the infuriated look on her face. 

"You, Admiral, need to learn when it's appropriate to speak they way you just did then. For you to question not just my abilities, but Master Yoda's decisions, is a very bold thing to do. Need I remind you, you complete  _Sildan, tilor o'ansli ter bo murhi frotz_ * that you hold no power over me, nor do you have the right to judge me when you yourself are still new to being in a war which you  _remain in a ship for the entirety of!_ I suggest you think very carefully about how to talk to others." With a face light lightning, she stormed towards the bridge doors, before leaving with "Good day now, _Larkin_."

As she left the room, she couldn't help but hear a small "Well, that told him." before sighing for the umpteenth time this rotation.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Entering the canteen, she came face to face with the very same Clone she got into a scuffle with this morning. Watching as his face turned into an annoyed sneer, she moved aside as he stalked towards the doors, leaving in silence. 

turning around and walking towards the dining conveyor belt, she picked up a plate with a small serving of pudding, walking towards the empty table in the back. 

As she walked towards said table, she could hear the voices of the men following her, seemingly finding her to be their lunch-time topic for today.

"I heard she was mentored under Krell"

"That psychopath?!"

"D'you think she'll turn on us like him?"

"Why did General Skywalker even allow her to join the company?"

"She full on decked Onyx in the hallway earlier too"

Looking down at her plate, she suddenly felt a lot less hungry.

Sitting down at the empty table, she faced the wall, keeping her back turned to the rest of the canteen. focusing her breathing in order to keep calm she tried to eat the bit of food she had on her plate, hand trembling as she picked up the food on her fork. As she began to chew on the food, she couldn't help but feel her stomach churn in distress and anxiety as the noises and the gossiping in the canteen became too much. 

Forcefully putting the cutlery down, she took a swig of whatever liquid had been in the small cup, before slamming it down and ripping herself from the table, speedily walking out of the canteen and attractive the attention of everyone in the room as they all turned to watch her leave.

Speeding down the corridors, she kept her eyes peeled open in case she had to make a quick detour to avoid anyone who'd take notice of the angry, frustrated tears in her eyes and actually care enough to ask why.

After another 5 minutes of speed-walking, she reached her room door, opening it and then closing it again, locking it with a single click. 

She practically threw herself onto her bed before forcing her face into her pillow, finally letting her frustrated tears fall.

If one focused long enough on the Force whilst standing outside of her door, even a clone would be able to feel the pure, raw  _grief_ ejecting from her very core.

* * *

 

Twi'Lek Ryl Language Translator:

nurkeslua* = Asshole.

_Sildan, tilor o'ansli ter bo murhi frotz_ * = Walking, talking pile of gungan shit.

So, this is chapter two (finally)  _finally_ done and dusted! If it feels a little bit rushed at the bottom, I apologise, I had a sudden burst of inspiration and wanted to get it down as fast and as much as I could. Tarkin really is an ass, huh?

Until next time, fellow Clones, Jedi and Senators!

 


	3. 𝓣𝓪𝓻𝓴𝓲𝓷, 𝓶𝓮𝓰 𝓢𝓱𝓮𝓫𝓼!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out in a quick note, I've changed the Jedi code slightly. 
> 
> Instead of Jedi not being allowed to form attachments, they are allowed. However, it can result in instances such as being unable to get higher ranks, being unable to go on missions with the s/o, being forced to submit to regular health checks (Including pregnancy and STI checks) and just overall bullying. Especially with the inter-race relationships. 
> 
> People seem to have issues with humans having relationships with humanoid beings.

* * *

  **"𝓣𝓪𝓻𝓴𝓲𝓷, 𝓶𝓮𝓰 𝓢𝓱𝓮𝓫𝓼!"**

"Tarkin, meg Shebs!"

"Tarkin, What an Ass!"

* * *

  **Newfound Friendship!**

After a Disastrous briefing, General Kairn and Admiral Tarkin are not fond of eachother, and with the reputation of her former Master, even the clones are weary of her!  
After everything her Master has done to the 501st, can the men learn to trust her? Will the Admiral ever lighten up?

**Will Luna ever be able to truly belong in the 501st?**

* * *

  **With Luna, still on board the Resolute.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

A drowsy Luna could be seen in her single-bed cabin, groaned quietly as she sat up on her cot and stretched. She settled for cracking her back and neck as she worked to release the tension caused by her lumpy, bumpy cot. Moaning in relief as the final bits of tension had been released, she stood up and scratched the back on her neck lightly, rubbing the still healing wound gently.

Standing up and walking away from the cot next to the wall, she walked towards the small set of drawers across from the door, pulling out a brand new outfit to start her brand new life in the 501st (Despite it not being what she was hoping it to be) and walked into the tiny, private fresher before stripping herself of her previous outfit, turning on the shower and slipping under it, sighing in content at the fresh, hot water cascading down and over her petite body.

Looking towards the metallic wall, she caught her appearance in it and frowned slightly, observing herself in a way that became a normal routine for her, being used to getting odd looks from passing strangers no matter where she went.

It wasn't like she was oblivious, she understood perfectly.

Twi'Lek were simply seen as objects before living beings. Possessions and objects for people to own, to use and abuse. Either due to their ethereal, exotic beauty or simply because they're convenient to take as they're from poverty-stricken planets, they weren't seen as a superior race.

As Jedi, Luna had only come across a small handful of Twi'Leks. Herself included.

Trailing her hand down her body, her frown only grew as she found all of the flaws she held. From her smaller-than-normal bust, to her flat stomach, all the way down to the thighs that were always a little bit thicker than she wanted them to be, yet not being able to lose that weight from them, she genuinely couldn't accept her own image.

Krell always did have a knack for stating facts. It looks like he was right about this one.

She wasn't the type of person anyone would want to be with. Friendship wise or romantically.

Sighing as she rested her forehead against the metal wall, she placed her hand on her chest, right in front of her heart, and began to breathe deeply thus calming down her panicking heart. Whilst showering, she couldn't help but flinch as she felt a rough scar along her neck. Luna knew perfectly well that in a war soldiers received scars. However, they weren't usually from someone who was tasked with looking after you.

Wincing as a short and sudden flashback appeared in her mind, she shook her head, her Lekku flying around as the water droplets flew off of her.

Resting her forehead against the panel wall, she sighed quietly as she bit her lip, closing her eyes and letting the water wash over her form, calming her down.

For now, at least.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Walking out of the fresher and into the small bedroom, she went forwards and grabbed her temporary outfit up until her newly order one arrived later on in this rotation.

Entering her room, she walked towards her set of desks and reached into the drawers next to it, pulling out her outfit and placing it on top of the drawers. Entering the fresher, she began to strip as she went about wearing her new outfit. It consisted of a single-layered grey cheongsam styled sleeveless kimono and a mid-thigh length white tube-top dress. She wore transparent light grey tights and a pair of darker grey calf-high zip up boots with a small thick heel. She wore a pair of light grey fingerless gloves.

Grabbing her Lightsaber, clipping it to her hip, and the datapad on her desk she walked towards the door of her room, opening it and closing it behind her as she exited her room. Turning around, she began to make her way down the halls of the Resolute, noting that there weren't any lifeforms patrolling the ship yet. Listening to the sound of her heels clicking against the metallic floor, she evened out her breathing as she walked towards the elevator.

After 5 minutes of twists and turns, she had reached the lift and pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive.

What she didn't expect to see had been Anakin skywalker waiting in the exact same lift she had been waiting for.

As the doors slid open and revealed a pair of deep blue eyes and shoulder-length brown curls, Luna blinked owlishly a couple of times before snapping out of her temporary shock and walked quickly into the elevator, squeezing through the doors as they had slowly begun to shut.

As her own pair of icy orbs slid to look up at his face, she couldn't hide the small flush her face took on as she noticed the small smirk upon his lips, clearly amused at her highly embarrassing moment just then. With a small pout on her own pair of lips, she turned towards the door and stood in an oddly comfortable silence. 

A comfortable silence which ended as the elevator doors opened and the current bane to her existence walked in.

She could feel her eye twitch as the moment Tarkin saw her, his face twisted into a disgusted grimace. He walked towards the far edge of the elevator and waited in silence, all while looking as if he swallowed a Lightsaber hilt whole.

Rolling her eyes, she nearly cried in relief as the doors opened on the bridge floor, skipping out of the lift and towards the room, missing the look of absolute confusion on Anakin's face.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Walking inside the Bridge, she noticed that Master Kenobi, Captain Rex and Padawan Tano were already waiting around the Hologram for both her and Anakin. Evening her breathing out, she walked towards the center of the room, sending a smile and nod towards each of them, receiving the same in return.

Not a moment later, the doors opened and Anakin strolled in with Tarkin right behind him, still wearing that ugly scowl.

Looking up as he walked forwards and stood next to her, she smiled up and him, finally greeting him.

"Hi." she whispered up at him, smiling as a small smile etched itself onto his face as he replied with a quiet "Hey."

Tarkin apparently could help himself as he let out a snort of cold amusement.

"You stand next to each other for 10 minutes in an elevator and only now you greet him?"

It seems that Luna was still angry with him for yesterdays out-of-line comments as she whipped her head around so fast that the other three around the table winced, certain she nearly received whiplash.

"Who the fuck asked you, asshole?" 

Yep, she was still pissed.

Missing the look of absolute shock on Anakin's face and the scandalized gawking from Obi-Wan, she overheard the small sniggers from Rex and ahsoka, who had no doubt been on the firing line of Tarkin's  _charming_ personality, she just about had enough of him. It was the look of complete indignation on the Admirals face which sealed the deal however.

"You really need to learn to control yourself, Admiral. I hear it's unbecoming of a Galactic fleet Admiral to act like the owner of a Dark side brothel" 

Now,  _he's_ the one that's pissed off.

"Your kind would know all about brothels, wouldn't you?" As a sneer made its way onto his face.

From the moment those words came out of the Admirals mouth, the atmosphere in the room turned to sub-zero.

Luna's face went a shade paler whilst Ahsoka's and Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock, with Rex's face softening from hearing the pure, raw hate-spewed spite aimed at someones species, which happened to be something he knew quite well as his own had been ridiculed so many times.

Anakin's look turned to one of anger.

"Shove it, Tarkin. Watch how you talk to General Kairn From now on. Don't think I didn't hear about your 'opinions' from last night which might I add, aren't just a complete load of Bantha shite, but also completely racist." His ocean blue eyes seemed to turn a shade darker, whilst Luna looked towards him with a combined look of awe and shock. Tarkin seemed to have gotten the message, as his sneer fell and his face turned to it's usual stoic appearance.

Sighing quietly, she turned towards Obi-Wan who had coughed quietly after recovering from his own bout of shock, all whilst sending an unimpressed glare towards Tarkin.

If she happened to feel a gentle nudge from a robotic hand on her own pink limb, she didn't bother hiding the softening of her face.

Turning back towards the holo projector, she entered some coordinates for their next mission, bringing up the hologram of the planet they were to take back from Separatist control.

"Cerus, it's a relatively small planet within the Carth V92 Sector. Compared to most within the Outer Rim, it has a special gas above it's core. A special deadly gas. It's said to have a potency that rivals the Blue shadow virus. It takes around a Standard month to extract it from the planet, and another three standard months to convert it into a liquid form. We can't let the Separatists utilize it, otherwise we'll have a massive outbreak on our hands." After Luna finished explaining the basic summary of what their mission entails, she turned towards Rex and nodded in his direction, letting him know it's his turn to explain the details of what they'll be doing on this mission.

"We'll need to send in a small team, around five troopers including myself, Cody and Fives. Generals Skywalker and Kairn will be teamed up with me and Fives and Syn, Cody and Blix will be with General Kenobi and Commander Tano. Since General Skywalker is... quite wild and if the rumors about General Kairn aren't exaggerated," looking up, he shared a quick grin with the Twi'Lek, "-Then we'll be targeting the main generator with General Kenobi and Commander Tano taking out the back up."

"So, all we have to do is work our way up to the top of the factory and blow it up?" Fives could be seen rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, almost as if he zoned out at the start of Rex's speech.

Groaning, Rex rubbed his temples before sighing and nodding.

"Basically."

Looking down at the Projector once more, Luna's eyes scanned the diagram for any discrepancies. Unable to find any, she lightly nodded once before looking up and grabbing her Data-pad. Scrolling down the Data-pad, she flipped through the headlines up until she found the one she needed.

 _'Espionage for Dummies'_ laughing quietly to herself, she looked up and sent a loud whistle towards Fives.

"Oi, catch!" Luna hollered, throwing the Data-pad towards fives and very nearly hitting his face with it. If he didn't catch it in time, that is.

She had a feeling Kix wouldn't be impressed if she broke his brother's nose before a big mission.

Watching as he caught it, she couldn't stop herself from laughing freely as the ARC Trooper read the title of the article and pouted slightly, only becoming more miffed as Rex leaned over and peeked at it, joining Luna in her laughter.

Turning off the Data-pad, Fives walked over to Luna and held out the small holographic book as if he was giving it to her. 

Only to hold it over his head as she went to grab it.

This time, it was Luna's turn to pout at the clear display of sizeism.

"Hey, don't be mean!" the young Twi'Lek jumped up and down on the spot, her arm held up high trying to reach the holopad, all the while Fives laughed boldly whilst Luna could be seen pouting rather cutely.

At least, Anakin thinks it's cute.

Just as Five's was beginning to enjoy himself with the teasing, a tanned hand reached out from behind him and snagged the holo-pad from his own pair. The bickering duo looked towards the hand and saw it was Rex, smirking slightly as he held out the holopad to Luna. Grinning slightly, she took it from the slightly shorter clone (she wondered why Rex looked so _different_ to the other clones?)

Nodding towards the Captain, she turned towards the ARC trooper and stuck her tongue out at him- rather childishly- and ran out of the bridge, leaving behind two other generals, a commander and a captain who couldn't hide their amusement much longer, laughing at Fives expense.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Standing in the hallways not far from the bridge, Luna could be seen looking down at her Holopad, her finger flicking upwards every so often when she wanted to view more of the current document she was examining. Luna couldn't deny that she was curious about the blonde captain that Anakin and Ahsoka seemed so fond of, and she wanted to know more about him. She remembered the way his eyes were more of a golden cinnamon shade than the chocolate brown the other men held and how his blonde hair didn't seem to have the same damage that dyed hair possessed. She knew for a fact that all clones started off with the basic dark brown cut and deep brown eyes, her previous Captain Drake told her as much back when he was still... with her. She was caught in a daze of reminiscence right up until she nearly collided with her closed dorm door.

Walking into her room, she dashed around quickly, eager to wear her brand new outfit, which was a lot more suited for combat than her current one.

She wore a black tube top underneath a sleeveless, mid-thigh length silver crisscross tabard. The tabard was opensided as it covered her shoulders and worn criss-crossed over her chest, it covered the front of her tube top and exposed the sides of her midriffs right up to her hips. She wore a white corset belt with darker grey ribbons and a small silver belt which she attached her Lightsaber to. Along with a pair of white leggings, she wore a pair of calf-high silver steel-toe capped boots, with a small zip on each inner side.

All in all, she felt happy for once. 

Looking in the mirror, she let an amused smile grace her face at the thought of changing outfits twice in a single day. Exiting the Fresher, she went towards her desk and opened the draw, pulling out a very special trinket.

Looking down at the small grey charm, she smiled softly as she clipped it onto her Lightsaber hilt, before picking up the white choker with a small pure silver gem embedded into it. Luna picked it up and fastened it around her neck, nodding once before exiting her room and walking down towards the hangar where everyone was due to meet soon. Looking around the empty halls, she pulled her Holopad back out and switched it on, looking over it and seeing there were no unread messages.

Sighing deeply, she walked towards the hangar, all whilst switching between her profession files to her more personal ones on her Holopad.

Walking through the hangar doors, she looked towards the ship both her, Anakin and Captain Rex were to go on. Finding the ship itself wasn't hard, it was painted blue for Force sake. Feeling down towards her Lightsaber, she felt for the charm and rubbed it in between her fingers.

Whereas the 501st's signature colour was blue, the 615th had Grey.

 As Luna got closer to the ship she could see Captain Rex was already on it, sitting down on a crate and cleaning his pair of blasters. Walking up to the ship, she climbed inside and took a seat on one of the crates near his own, attracting his attention. As he looked up, his golden eyes caught onto her own ice blue pair, taking note of her presence. 

Giving him a small smile, she turned her attention down to her Holopad, looking through her personal files and finding an old picture, taken way back when her life was still semi-alight. Unknowingly, Rex managed to catch a glance at the image, his eyes softening at what he saw.

A younger Luna could be seen smiling up at the camera, her blue eyes shining and her toothy grin of full display, revealing her sharp canines. Her Lekku weren't as formed as they were now, the same with her markings. Standing next to her, Rex saw, was a Clone, obviously a Captain from his uniform, with cropped dyed ginger-red hair and deep brown eyes, smirking down at the young Twi'Lek almost as if she was the world itself. Judging from what Rex saw, they were very close, almost as if they were blood.

Looking up at her now, he couldn't help but observe the young woman she is now.

Unlike in the picture, Luna had clearly grown into her face, giving it an aura of maturity. Her Lekku and markings had developed nicely, giving her skin a soft texture whilst her head tails looked full and squishy. It was obvious that despite her petite stature, she's grown into a very mature young woman.

however, her eyes caught his attention immediately, for they held a deep, dark sorrow behind them, indicating that despite her immense skill, she had seen so much darkness in the Universe and it had taken much from her within her time spent living.

As Rex observed Luna and Luna observed the picture on her Holopad, neither of them noticed Anakin walking up towards them, entering the ship with his own observations. He saw the ways Luna and Rex were similar to each other, without the other knowing they were similar. 

Despite not knowing Luna for long, the Jedi could see that it wouldn't be long before she revealed her true strength, her strong spirit and her forceful nature much like the way Rex did not long after becoming his Captain.

Smiling at his two of his favourite people, he cleared his throat, catching the attention of said two people. 

"We're prepared for take off, Fives's with the pilot giving him a hand in the misty terrain. Let's go, you two." 

And with that, Luna's very first mission with her new family began.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I'm aware this chapter is a little bit short (and might seem a bit rushed? I have legitimately zero concept of time) but I do hope it was enjoyable.**

**It might be a bit before chapter 4 comes out, my inspiration is dwindling what with my final year of college taking place.**

**Up until next time,**

**May the force be with you!**

**-Luce**


	4. 𝓢𝓸𝓵'𝔂𝓬 𝓐𝓴𝓪: 𝓢𝓪𝓻𝔂𝓻 𝓢𝓸𝓵𝓾𝓼!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify some things about my version of Rex:
> 
> Whilst he was in his tube, there had been a malfunction within his development, a mutation within his gene which he had developed due to Jango Fett's own family genes. Jango Fett's mother had possessed blonde hair and golden/brown eyes, and despite Rex being developed the same way as the other clones, he had been the only one who developed this mutation, which in return meant that instead of having the same physical features that the other clones share, Rex developed the same blonde hair and golden eyes as Jango Fett's mother, as well as having softer features and a smaller build. He still had the accelerated aging, but it didn't have as big an effect on him as it did the others. He struggled with the physical aspects of his training and because of his different appearance he had been treated as an outcast by his fellow cadets and as a freak by his developers. He was a quiet, small and shy child and would have much prefered to be left to read in silence than engage with the other cadets as they'd either shun him or bully him. It wasn't until one of the older cadets, Cody, began to help him train and learn, did Rex develop a relationship which had been denied to him before. 
> 
> Also, as I've stated before the clones DO possess the accelerated aging thing, and yet it's a temporary thing. Once they reach a certain physical age (20) the accelerated aging stops. Rex's accelerated aging stopped when he had physically turned 15, hence why he struggled so much with the physical aspects of training as well as growing. 
> 
> In this Chapter it might look like I'm giving too much away about the poor guy too early, but whatever is discussed in this Chapter isn't even a quarter of what he's faced. There's a shev ton more about our dear Captain that I will be introducing later on in the story.
> 
> I've also changed Luna's eye colour to Emerald Green, as courtesy of my Slytherin House colour. Plus I just think it'd look better with her skin tone! I won't bother going back through the story and changing them, so just remember that when you read that Luna's eyes are emerald, that's because I've changed them to emerald from the ice blue colour they were described as before.
> 
> Oh, and those cone-shaped organs on the female Twi'Lek where ears usually are? Yeah, I'm still calling them ears.
> 
> Twi'Lek (Ryl) Translations: (http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php)  
> nanis* (Na-Nis) = Bullshit.  
> soloo* (Sol-oo) = Moronic.  
> Anirk* (An-erk) = Sweetheart.

**𝓢𝓸𝓵'𝔂𝓬 𝓐𝓴𝓪: 𝓢𝓪𝓻𝔂𝓻 𝓢𝓸𝓵𝓾𝓼!**

**Sol'yc Aka: Saryr Solus!**

**The First Mission: Part One!**

* * *

**Stealthy Sneak Attack!**

On board the transport ship, General Skywalker, General Kairn and Captain Rex were beginning their descent into Cerus. A Planet with a deadly gas surround it's very core, the Separatists are planning to seize this very component and manipulate it into a toxin as easy to spread as the infamous Blue-Shadow-Virus.

**Will Generals Kairn and Skywalker be able to stop this threat to the Galaxy?**

* * *

**With Luna, within the transportation ship...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sitting on top of a supply crate, Luna could be seen scrolling through her Data-Pad, observing the articles that fluttered along the screen. Cerus is quite a long while away, just over 30 Parsec's away from where they began. At the moment they're around half-way there so there's still a far amount of travelling to do. Luna, Anakin and Rex had to take a smaller ship than the usual ones they use, which can hold up to 50 men onboard, so that if they ran across any Separatists or other shady lifeforms, they wouldn't be as noticeable than they would be in the normal Republic gunship. 

Stopping on a certain article, she couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter, attracting the attention of Captain Rex.

"These articles... what a load of nanis*. You'd think that the soloo* reporters would have something better to do than make up rumors like 'Twi'Leks, the life of the Tail-Heads' but no, they actually try and make it sound believable." Flicking her finger down the Data-pad, she flipped onto a different segment and sighed as other than the article, there wasn't anything of interest whatsoever.

Stretching and releasing the knots in her muscles, she let out a quiet groan before sliding off of the crate and onto the soft fabric in front of it, crossing her legs and sighing as she finally found a comfortable position. Leaning her head backwards, her Lekku hit the crate gently as she absorbed the silence surrounding her. silence caused due to the fact that the only ones within the room were herself and Rex. Anakin and the other troopers were off doing their own things and the pilot was obviously within the cockpit.

Looking up, she saw Rex doodling on his blasters quietly with a small marker-like object. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small round metal ball and with a tiny grin, she picked it up using her connection to the Force. Moving it forward, she let it bump gently against the Captain's head. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to cause him to look up in confusion.

Snickering quietly, she continued to tease him with the ball a few more times until he turned around and caught the ball in one hand without even blinking. Looking down at it curiously, Rex's dark blonde brows creased slightly with incertitude before looking up at her and catching sight of her devious smirk. 

"General, what were you doing?"

Looking up at him all whilst trying to appear as innocent as she could, she lasted for maybe 5 minutes before starting to laugh at the pure confusion settled upon his face.

_'Aw, cute. He sort of reminds me of a Lothcat.'_

"Why, nothing my dear Captain. I'm merely trying to pass the time. Boredom is fatal, after all."

Hearing a quiet huff, Luna could've sworn that she saw a small smile on his lips. 

With a grin, Luna decided she'd befriend this cute little Clone even if it killed her.

"So, Anirk, what makes the mighty Captain of the 501st so... well, mighty?"

Looking up at the odd nickname, the naturally blonde clone looked up at her and furrowed eyebrows before blinking a couple of times. 

"I train? I mean, I sometimes spar with the other men and when I'm not sparing I'm reading. Forgive me General, but I don't really understand what you mean. And, what was that you called me?"

Looking at him, Luna's emerald eyes blinked once, twice, before tilting her head slightly, curious.

"It means 'Sweetheart' in my language. And, what I mean is, what do you like to do? I know now what Rex the Captain does, but what about Rex the Human, what does he like to do?"

If Luna had been anyone else, she'd of missed the slight widening of his golden orbs before they softened slightly. With a sigh, Rex lowered his head and looked towards his blaster, running his fingers across it.

"I'm a Clone, General. I have no business doing anything that doesn't help the Republic."

Biting her lip, whatever Luna had expected to hear, that was NOT it.

Standing up with clenched fists, she walked over to the downtrodden clone and squatting down in front of him, she reached forward and forced his head up, looking him dead in the eyes before sighing.

"Rex. Listen to me, Anirk. You are more than a Clone. You are more than a Soldier and you are definitely more than a number. You're a human being. Yes, you weren't born under normal circumstances. Yes, you weren't born just for the sole purpose of being loved by a mother and protected by a father." As Luna spoke, she could see Rex's eyes grow softer and softer until he looked like a kicked Lothcat. Sighing deeply, Luna continued,

"But none of that matters. What matters is that even if it wasn't a natural birth, being a clone doesn't make you any less human. You eat, you sleep, you bathe and breath and you laugh and you live and you  _love._ I see it whenever you're around Fives and Cody and Kix and Anakin and Ahsoka. You love them, Rex. Family doesn't have to be about the people that give you life. It's about the people that're there for you. It's about the people that laugh with you through the fun times and comfort you through the sad times. The people that support you when you feel like the entire Galaxies against you and the people that don't  _care_ about whatever flaws and demons you have. Family isn't made up through DNA but bred through loyalty and trust and  _love._ You are a human being, Rex. Don't let anyone take that away from you.  _I_ won't let anyone take that away from you."

Looking him dead in the eyes, she could see that his golden orbs were filled with a light sheen of tears that he was stubbornly holding back.

Plopping herself down in front of him, she let go of his face and immediately he brought his hand up towards his face and wiped his eyes furiously, trying to get rid of any signs that he was crying.

He didn't want there to be  _another_ reason for him to be called defective. There were enough of those already.

With a deep and shaky sigh, his plush lips opened,

"I'm not like the other men. I'm... what they call defective. I know that even if people don't say it to my face, they still think it whenever they see me. I wasn't born with the brown hair and eyes everyone else has. I have this mutation that meant my hair's naturally blonde and that made my accelerated aging stop earlier than the others. I guess that's why I was always weaker than the other cadets. They either ignored me or tormented me all the time. One time, they locked me inside a shower stall that they knew was broken and only let out cold water. Another time they locked me in a supply room with a broken light and left me there for two days. The Kaminoians didn't care about why, they just cared that I missed lessons. Even now, whenever General Skywalker works with other Legions, the Captains and Commanders _know_ me. A lot of them were the ones that'd torment me. There's aren't many people who don't hate who I am, _what I am._ "

Looking at him now, Luna couldn't hide her agitation at  _everyone._

How could they do so much damage to someone so sweet? How could they purposely try and break someone who, despite being a literal _hero,_ was clearly so delicate?

_How could they?!_

No matter how many times she opened her mouth, no words would come out. 

No words of sympathy,

No words of pity,

No words of any helpful nature at all.

All she could do, is provide the physical aspect of comfort.

So she sat up onto her knees and reached forward, pushing one hand behind his head gently and the other on top of his shoulder and pulled him into a gentle but firm embrace.

"You know, I have a feeling I know who those people are. But, you can now add one more people to that list. I'm not going anywhere, Anirk. You're stuck with me, so we can be freaks together, how does that sound, huh?" With a quiet huff of laughter, said man (Boy, really. He's still so _young, technically)_ relaxed into her hold. She could feel him sink his face into her shoulder as they both leaned against the metallic wall behind them.

If Luna felt her shoulder becoming damp, she certainly didn't say anything.

They sat there in complete silence, with it feeling like an eternity had gone by despite it actually only being a few minutes. As Luna gently stroked the blondes head, her fingers running across his surprisingly soft blonde buzz-cut, the door suddenly opened, shocking them into stillness.

As Luna's emerald orbs locked onto a dark pair of blue eyes surrounded by thick dark brown curls, the young man currently in her arms flung himself backwards, away from her as if he'd been burned. turning his face towards the opposite direction, it was clear that Rex was trying to hide the evidence of his true feelings from his General. It was clear to Luna that Rex didn't realize just how much Anakin cared for him, if the worried glance sent towards said blonde soldier was any indication.

Standing up, Luna gave out a small cough, as a means to distract Anakin from the still vulnerable and rather shy Captain. 

"So, Skywalker. What was it you needed?" 

"I've... been looking for the two of you. I need you both in the cockpit and you weren't answering your Comms. C'mon, we're not far out now."

Looking at each other, the Captain and General duo turned around to Anakin and nodded, the both of them walking out behind the handsome elder of the trio.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

Luna really should have stayed in bed this morning.

Just 30 minutes ago, she had been sat with Rex in a calm, soothing embrace as she tried her best to calm him down. And then _Anakin showed up._

_'I need you both in the cockpit my ass!'_

It wasn't even a full 5 minutes after they entered the cockpit where everything went to complete, utter, bantha shite.

Why, you ask?

_Separatists._

_Fucking. Separatists._

Cursing once again, the Twi'Lek had to grab on to the closest thing next to her so she didn't go flying towards the other end of the ship, what with Anakin's  _spectacular_ flying. It just so happens that the 'thing' she grabbed had actually been a 'them.' Rex, to be exact. Luna couldn't help but feel a sense of grim amusement when she realized that after being stuck with Skywalker for so long, the Captain was probably used to this sort of chaos happening on a regular basis.

Watching as the self-proclaimed 'best pilot in the galaxy' narrowly avoided getting him hit by multiple, large asteroids _and_ blaster bolts, she was beginning to rethink that minor, tiny, minuscule crush she had on the handsome Jedi.

"Hurry it up, Skywalker! We're practically running on empty right now!"

Oh, if only Luna didn't say that. 

As soon as the words came out of her plush pink lips, an alarm started to blare loudly throughout the ship. This alarm could only signify one thing.

The fuel ran out.

"You just had to say it, didn't you!" As Skywalker snarked, the ship began to descent towards the planet.

"Don't you dare blame me for this! You're the one that decided to waste fuel by playing 'Tag me' with the Seppies!"

"You jinxed it!"

"That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it!"

Just as Anakin was about to retort, Rex spoke up with mild hysteria.

"Sir's, I don't think now's the time for this!"

As soon as those words left the Captain's mouth, the entire ship went dark. As it turns out whilst Anakin had been flying and narrowly avoiding asteroids, some debris managed to hit the power generator, effectively shutting the power off. Combine no fuel with no power, and it made for a steel coffin in space. That is, if they weren't caught in the gravitational pull that was now dragging them down towards the planets surface at high speed.

"Anakin! You're good with breaking things so you must be good at fixing them so FIX THE FUCKING SHIP!"

"It isn't as simple as that!" the other Jedi snapped. "I can't pilot, fix the ship AND try and limit the damages that will be caused by the crash all at once!"

It wasn't even 5 minutes after that proclamation, when a sudden explosion at the back of the ship sent it hurtling forwards, resulting in Luna going flying onto the floor. Hitting her head against the steel flooring, the last thing she remembered before it all went dark had been a piercing screech of tearing metal filling her ears.

**. . . . .**

**. . .**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**. . .**

**. . . . .**

With a low groan, the Twi'Lek tried to open her eyes, squinting at the burst of light that invaded her senses.

_'Why in the fucking force is it so bright, when we have no power?!'_

Forcing herself up into a sitting position, she once again opened her icy orbs, blinking rapidly to try and ease the stinging sensation every time she opened her eyes. After a couple of minutes of blinking, Luna could finally keep her eyes open without wincing and squinting. Rotating her neck, she could hear the satisfying  _crack_ as the tension released slowly. 

Standing up slowly, she looked around only to find herself among the wreckage of the ship she had been on previously. 

Rubbing her left Lekku gently, she clicked her tongue in distaste as what was left of the ship began to groan and creak under her feet as she walked as well as she could on the tilted, uneven floor. Narrowing her eyes, a sudden glint of light shone down onto her face, leading Luna to look up only to see a hole within a section of were the roof of the ship should have been. 

Checking to see if her Lightsaber is still attached to her hip and sighing in relief when she found it was, she leaped up towards the hole and climbed through it, standing on top of the destroyed ship and looked around at her surroundings, trying to see if she could spot her favourite captain and the reckless Jedi general. Jumping down from the roof of the destroyed bridge, she landed- rather ungracefully- into the thick, ash-grey sand of the Cerus deserts. 

Tutting in annoyance, she used the Force to repel all traces of sand from her clothing before finally being able to stand up straight without sinking up to her knees in grainy, dry dust. 

Luna really hates sand. 

"Oi, Rex, can you hear me? Skywalker, where in the hell are you?" 

Walking around the wreckage, looking for the duo is a lot harder than one thinks. 

"Syn, Fives! Where are you guys?"

Stepping through the grainy, thick sand of the Planet's desert wasn't what she had in mind when she planned this mission. 

Now, don't get her wrong. Luna knew better than anyone that during war, missions that may seem like the most basic and simple of them all, can go from 'Yeah, we can do it!' to 'Oh, fuck.' within a heartbeat. After being the Padawan to a lightsaber-wielding, four-armed, frog-faced maniac with a penchant for murder and mayhem, you'd think Luna would be used to things going wrong from time to time. 

But oh, the things she'd do to just to have one mission go right. 

The Force seems to be having a blast fucking with her, lately.

Scanning the area around her, she used the Force to blow away the sand surrounding her, leaving her a small dust-free area to sit down on. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and placing her hands on her knees, she closed her eyes and began to shift through the force to see if she can pick up any traces of the lifeforms she arrived to this force-forsaken, hellhole of a planet.

...

_'Not here...'_

...

_'Nope...'_

_..._

_'Not there either...'_

_..._

_'For the love of- wait...'_

_.._ _._

_'Found you!'_

Snapping her emerald eyes open, she forced herself into a standing position and turning around, she began to sprint towards the direction of the- oh, sweet mother of a tooka, a canyon.

Funny how she never noticed that before, huh.

Standing on the edge of the cliff, she could see the other half of the ship that was most  _definitely_ unfixable. 

Looking down on them from this angle, it was clear to Luna that she couldn't just go down there and get them out- the ledge the ship is on wouldn't be able to hold them up. It was small enough as it is. Biting her lip, Luna knew there was only one other option that would be able to get them all out alive. She had to use the force to lift the entire wreckage out.

Bending her knees to give her a better chance of keeping focus and not seizing up, she closed her green orbs and, calming down her heartbeat and silencing her mind, she began to manipulate the air surrounding her. The only thing on her mind right now, was lifting up the ship and not letting go until it was a decent enough distance from the gorge. 

Hearing the metal creaking and screeching, she could feel the strain of the Force as the ship began to levitate slowly off of the ledge. Keeping her legs and her arms steady, she slowly began to motion for the ship to rise and turn, making sure it was balanced so that those inside wouldn't fall out of the large gap in the side of it.

With a final push, she sucked in a deep breath as she forced the ship to land securely at least half a mile away from the cliffs edge. Sprinting towards the ship, she jumped up towards the large opening near the bridge window and looking around, saw Rex and Skywalker unconscious in their seats. Moving forwards, she went over to Rex first, giving him light pats on his face.

"Rex? Hey, Rex. Wake up Anirk. C'mon." As she continued to coax him awake, she saw his eyes twitch and begin to open, squinting for a few seconds as his golden orbs adjusted to the brightness much like her own did.

"General? What- what happened?"

"A crash. Are you alright, anything broken?" 

As her green robs locked onto his golden pair, she could see him examining himself and with a shake of his head, he stood up.

"I'm fine, General."

Standing up herself, she looked up at him and nodded.

"Right. You go and get Fives and Syn, I'll wake up the walking disaster."

With a snort, the Captain left, walking back through the ship to where the other men were stationed.

Watching him leave, the Twi'Lek walked over to the oh-so-fabulous pilot and, without a hint of mercy, slammed her fist with every bit of strength she could muster, right into his gut.

"Oi, Skyfaller, wake the fuck up!"

With a choked whine and a shocked groan, deep blue eyes popped open and with a gasping wheeze, the other Jedi turned towards Luna and with a glare as fierce as a Zygerrians temper, forced himself into a standing position, looking down at her with an annoyed look on his face. Luna, not one to be outdone, looked him straight in the eyes with her own unimpressed gaze.

Just as Skywalker opened his mouth, obviously intending to shout at her, Rex came through the door with Fives not far behind him.

"Syn's dead, Sir's. He got impaled by some debris from the crash."

With a sigh escaping Skywalker's mouth, Luna gave out a small groan, pressing a dainty hand to her face.

"This mission just keeps getting worse and worse, huh?"

Looking towards the two surviving soldiers, she shook her head and walking towards the gap, looked out towards the desert. Closing her eyes for a moment, she let out a deep breath before opening her emerald orbs and turning back towards the three men behind her. 

"C'mon. We don't have time to stay here. We need to get this mission done, and soon. If not, it won't just be Syn that dies today."

“Well, you heard General Kairn. Time to move out boys.”

And with that, the three men jumped down into the ashy sand and caught up to Luna, beginning their mission on a less-than-stellar note.

* * *

**I’m sorry this chapter took so long! I’ve been working on it for a while and I was planning to publish it last week but-**

**My laptop decided “I know, let’s be a bitch and shut down” during a BIOS update which, if has happened to any of you, would mean you know it can pretty much kill any laptop. Unless you get it fixed which I have asked someone to do.**

**Only time will tell, if it can be saved or not. Speaking of saved, the Rex and Echo scenes are enough to melt even the coldest of hearts! Then Anakin and his Clone love.**

**Best Brotp ever.**   
  


**I apologize for any mistakes, it’s hard typing on an iPhone! When I get my laptop (or a new one, whenever that’ll be) I’ll go over this chapter and fix anything that needs fixing.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, ciao for now!**


End file.
